


your star, left burning for me

by neednoname



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Angst, Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednoname/pseuds/neednoname
Summary: “As a child Ferdinand was once told the swan was the noblest of creatures, the symbol of grace and devoted love.Now damned to spend half of his life as a swan, he regrets ever hearing those words.”Five years ago, a sudden attack had left the eldest son of the Aegir family completely changed, in both personality and behaviour. A few had mused that Ferdinand was now practically a different person.A chance encounter would prove to Hubert von Vestra that this was not far from the truth.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	your star, left burning for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically set in an AU where TWSID delayed their plans by around ten years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prologue

Ferdinand’s fingers tapped against the carriage door twice before he caught himself and forced his hands onto his lap. After all, fidgeting was unbecoming of a noble.

Instead, he focused his gaze upon the passing scenery as moonlight shone over the vast fields of Bergliez.

It was rather poor timing to be called away from the academy a single month before graduation. Still, Ferdinand was hopeful that he would be able to make it back to the monastery in time for exams, not to mention for the final assignments that were due soon... but he supposed he could spend the remainder of the carriage ride revising the topics in his head.

Ferdinand glanced at the man sitting across from him. It has been an entire year since he last saw his father and as expected, the man seemed to be the same as he always was, with his sense of blind arrogance and disdain for all others.

Yet something was… off about this whole situation.

It was strange enough that his father had bothered showing up at Garreg Mach himself, instead of simply sending a messenger and the carriage. Considering the prime minister had left Enbarr, Ferdinand had assumed this meant this was a matter of great importance and yet he had been told close to nothing.

He cleared his throat. “Can we not simply discuss the issue now, father? After all, it will be quite some time before we reach Aegir territory.”

“I-I will inform you once I deem it necessary-- and close those damn blinds, you’re letting the cold in!”

Ferdinand suppressed the urge to sigh. His father must be in a particularly foul mood. This was going to be a long trip back to the estate.

But he supposed not everything about this turn of events was unfortunate. It had been quite some time since he had returned to his childhood home, his permanent residence being in Enbarr.

However, with his father's sudden skittishness and his refusal to inform him of any details, Ferdinand could not help but feel a sinking fear in his gut.

Had his father discovered his intentions? His plans to ensure that Ludwig von Aegir would finally face judgement for his crimes and corruption, for robbing Adrestia and her people until their pockets were barren, all for the selfish man’s own personal power and wealth?

No, that would be impossible-- he had not discussed his plans with anyone!

Still… then why did his father appear so unsettled?

Suddenly the carriage violently rocked forwards and it jolted to an abrupt stop.

Ferdinand expected his father to immediately berate the driver and accuse him of incompetency. Instead the man remained silent.

From outside came muffled cries. A chill ran down Ferdinand’s spine as any sound was swiftly silenced before he could even react. He reached for the sword at his waist, thankful he had not changed out of his academy uniform before departing for Aegir.

“Remain here, father,” Ferdinand ordered him quietly.

He slowly eased the carriage door open, his sword at the ready. There was nothing but fields around them, leaving them out in the open. Should they try to make a break for it, to that distant cluster of trees so they could get to cover?

The monthly missions at Garreg Mach meant this was far from the first time he had taken care of some bandits. Although this would be his first time dealing with them without the assistance of his classmates and the guidance of Professor Manuela...

But he was Ferdinand von Aegir! He will have no trouble in striking them down.

As his eyes slowly adapted to the dark, he approached the front of the carriage and his stomach sank.

Their guards and the carriage driver were clearly dead, their blood soaking the dirt road. He could see nothing else other than the panicked horses.

But there was no sign of their assailants. There were no arrows piercing the corpses’ bodies and he had heard no sounds of magic being cast so the culprits had to be close by.

So where…?

“There you are…” came a mocking voice from the dark.

Above-!

Ferdinand could not manage to turn around in time. All he knew was blinding pain as the fiend leaped from the top of the carriage and struck a blow against the back of his head. With a cry, he staggered forward and his sword slipped from his grasp.

His world was reduced to an unfocused blur. Ferdinand collapsed onto his knees, body slumping over onto the ground.

There were only two assailants, Ferdinand noted in his dazed state. They did not even hesitate as they stepped around him and approached the carriage doors.

“W-what are you doing, you fools?! Get back! Get away from me!” rang out the prime minister's voice.

Ferdinand had to get up. He had to move--!

One of the attackers groaned. “By the Ashes of Thinis, won’t this pig stop squealing?”

“Not unless we shut it up,” said the other, voice cold and uncaring.

His father’s panicked cries only became louder. “No, no-- we had a deal--! You were to leave me out of it! _No_!”

The terrified screams that ensued next chilled Ferdinand to the bone, his heart trapped in his throat. There was a _squelch,_ the thud of a body hitting the ground and a few feeble gasps that quickly fell silent.

He could do nothing as the footsteps returned to his side.

Ferdinand’s blood ran cold. They surely will kill him next. Was this really how he would die? To be rendered helpless until the very end?

He cried out as his head was wrenched upwards by a hand tugging at his hair. He only had a moment to gasp before another hand pressed a foul cloth tight over his face and he was forced to breath in a sickeningly sweet scent. What energy he had left was instantly drained from his body and soon he could no longer struggle as his body became limp.

And in his last moments of consciousness Ferdinand felt himself being dragged away.


End file.
